


it's your sex i can smell

by ornategrip



Series: Girl!Nick [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl!Nick and Monroe's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your sex i can smell

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.livejournal.com/452.html?thread=1732#t1732

Nic loved sex.

She always had, always would. Even when she and Julien were at their worst, pulling apart like two ships caught on different currents, the sex was good. The sex was constant because the only time they had felt anything like their old relationship was when they were tangled together in bed, sweaty and flushed and for just a little while, close as they used to be.

But eventually, even fantastic sex wasn’t enough to keep them together and Julien was gone three months now. Three months of no sex. None whatsoever. Nic had gone from getting some on a regular, if even somewhat exorbitant, basis as she and Julien tried to save their disintegrating relationship to not even having the time to hang out with her own hand.

She was sexually frustrated, was what she was saying.

And it absolutely didn’t help that she was hanging out with Monroe, all big hands and long legs and a rather fine ass that she checked out whenever he wasn’t looking. Monroe who was sarcastic and pretty goofy and really fucking dangerous when he needed to be. She probably shouldn’t be hanging out with him so much, not when she felt so much like a horny teenager.

Case in point: She was sitting on Monroe’s couch, knocking back a beer for the fourth night in a row, when maybe, possibly, it would have been better for her to stay home and have some one-on-one time with Mr. Vibrator.

She was feeling a little squirrely, alcohol in her belly making her near-constant low level hum of arousal step up a notch. Made her vaguely wet, breathing Monroe in, making her want to squirm on his couch until that terrible itch disappeared. Made her want to jump him and damn all her reasons not to. He was the best friend she’d ever had, not even counting all the Grimm crap that had gone down. He had her back like few people did, understood her, didn’t treat her as any less just because she was a woman in a man’s occupation. She might want to jump his bones but she wanted him in her life a hell of a lot more.

‘Sides, he didn’t even seem interested in her, she certainly hadn’t caught him checking out her ass and she didn’t look a thing like Angelina (and just the thought of the woman set her teeth on edge) the one ex she’d had the unique pleasure of meeting.

He wasn’t even looking at her now, was watching the screen with a mad sort of intensity that made her glance at the television curiously. Apparently he was really into car insurance commercials. Well, with his car, she couldn’t say she was surprised.

The flickering light of the commercial caught in the hairs of his beard, highlighting them and Nic wondered what his beard would feel like rubbing against her skin, felt heat ignite low in her belly. Beside her, Monroe exploded into action, leaping off from the couch and spinning to face her.

Instinct made her reach for the gun she wasn’t carrying and she was half way off the couch, asking where the danger was before Monroe waved her back down.

“No, no, nothing like that. Its just..” he stopped, paced back and forth, shot her a few indecipherable glances. She waited, getting more impatient by the second, adrenaline still pumping through her system and crashing and igniting with residual arousal. Monroe groaned.

“I can smell you.”

What?

At the look on her face, Monroe groaned again, one hand coming up to rub his face.

“I. Can. Smell. You.” he enunciated and she was just about to roll her eyes when he went on. “I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but I know it’s turning you on.”

Oh.

Well. Crap.

“I can explain-”

And she would have went on, would have blurted out that she wanted him so bad she could taste it, that she fantasized about riding him hard and putting him away wet because quite frankly she had had about one beer too many but he was interrupting her, turning away from her, gaze averted.

“Look, you obviously don’t want to be here. You should just go find whatever guy you’re thinking of and give it go. He won’t turn you down, hell who would? You’re attractive. I mean, not that I think about that. Think about you. I don’t. You should go.”

She stared at him. He went on.

“I mean, not that I don’t appreciate you coming to see me, taking the time to chat with the reformed Blutbad but I’m a grown wolf. You don’t need to babysit me.”

He was rambling on, but Nic wasn’t listening. She didn’t need to. She was a detective. A good one. Even before she went all Grimm, she was awesome at reading people, at wiggling out their motives and figuring them out.

Monroe was jealous. Achingly, utterly, jealous. Nic knew just what to do with that.

She sprawled back on the sofa, kicking her bare feet onto the coffee table because she knew it drove him insane.

“Well,” she drawled, one hand coming up to stroke at her belly, riding her shirt up so a sliver of skin could be seen. “Maybe I’m just where I want to be. Ever consider that?”

Monroe had frozen, like a deer caught in headlights (and didn’t that comparison amuse her), eyes drawn to the amount of skin she was slowly revealing as she pushed her shirt up higher.

“Maybe,” she went on, getting bolder by the minute. “Maybe the reason I’m so wet is because I’ve been thinking about you. Been sitting on your couch, right next to you, imagining doing all sort of dirty things. Maybe the reason you can smell me is because I want you to fuck me, Monroe. Fuck me hard and fuck me fast.”

He wolfed out at that, face rippling into fangs and fur and dear god that just made her wetter, made her spread her legs without thinking because she wanted him between them so badly it hurt. He took one step towards her, like he couldn’t help it and then jerked back, turning his face away until he was human again.

“Don’t.” he said warningly, voice rough. “Big, bad wolf, remember? I may appear all civilized but I’m an animal, Nic. You push me, I’ll push back, I swear. This isn’t something to play at. It’s dangerous and rough and I could break you so easy.”

She unbuttoned her jeans, shoved them down her hips and her legs then kicked them off. She looked at him challengingly.

“I consider that a promise.”

He was on her instantly, falling on her and she accepted him eagerly, tongues tangling and finally getting to feel that beard on her skin. His hands were scrabbling at her shirt and she helped him pull it off, struggling out of her bra and sending it flying across the room. It was only when she dragged his hands up to cup her breasts that he seemed to snap out of it, rearing back and shaking his head, eyes a little wild.

“This is a bad idea.” He sounded pleading but his hands stayed on her, stroking her skin and she kissed him gently.

“I want this Monroe. I want you. But if you aren’t okay with this, that’s fine. I’ll get dressed, I’ll go and tomorrow we’ll act like this never happened.”

She leaned back, away from him and waited because it was all she could do. Monroe had to decide this, had to decide if she was worth it. He ducked his head as he kneeled between her legs, breathing deeply and she wondered if this was one of his meditation techniques and instantly felt terrible about this.

She began to disentangle herself from him.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, meaning it with all her heart. “I’ll go.”

She was stretching out on the couch to get around him when his hand clamped around her wrist and she turned to him in surprise. He was looking right at her, eyes intense.

“This is a bad idea. But so help me, I want you Nic. No matter what.”

She grinned at him, relief flooding through her and making her near giddy. She sat back in front of him, completely naked except for one brief pair of panties.

“You know,” she said mischievously, “I can’t help but feel you’re in the perfect position to eat me like the big, bad wolf you are.”

And thats when he ripped her panties off.

Just ripped them off, with one hand, like it was nothing, like they were tissue paper. Nic liked sex, right? She’d had sex, a lot. With wannabe tough guys even, who had tried to tear her clothes off to show how strong they were. And while panties might look delicate and dainty, they were made to last. All clothes were and fabric never tore as easily as it did in the movies. So yeah, Nic had guys make that move before and fail miserably every time.

The fact that Monroe managed? Managed it without even trying, the strength he had hidden underneath all those layers? Holy shit, that was a turn on. She thanked him by wrapping her legs around his chest and hauling him even closer to maul at his mouth, bite playfully at his lip. His hands were curled under her thighs, propping her legs up and she leaned back, smirking at the dazed look on his face.

“Well?” she said, arching a brow. “You promised me a good time. Get at it.”

She hooked one leg over the arm rest and spread the other across the couch and Monroe’s face was buried between her legs faster than she could blink. He didn’t lick her right away though, just pressed his nose against her and breathed in deep, scenting her and it was enough for a jolt of pleasure to run through her.

Her hips jerked up and he followed the movement, tongue coming out to lick along her slit and if him smelling her was nice, this was a thousand times better. She squirmed in his grip, spreading her legs as far as they would go. He was kissing her open, tongue darting in and away and it was driving her crazy in the best way possible. She could hear it, hear the slick wet noises he made as he ate her out and it added to the pleasure, made it that much better.

“Y-your tongue..” she moaned, “Is it longer when you’re…”

She trailed off, unsure if she should finish that sentence. Would it be too much? Would it freak him out? Would it -

The ears under her hands shifted and holy shit, yes. Yes, his tongue was much longer when he was wolfed out. She cried out, clutching at his head as he slid his tongue in and out of her, curling it inside her. She was working her hips frantically up and down, so fucking close as she ground her body against his face and he took it, just took it, letting her use him, letting her demand and thrash and gave her what she needed.

He pulled his tongue, his wonderful, perfect tongue out of her and she was just about to shriek a protest when he tilted his head up a bit. His mouth found her clit, sucked hard and that was it, she was gone, her hands clenching down on his hair to keep him there, in just that spot. He held her as her body shook with it, arching half off the sofa so his hands were holding her up.

It was good, so good, especially when he backed off from her clit to tongue her through the rest of her orgasm, kissing between her legs all messy and sweet before slowly pulling away.

She lay there, utterly wrecked, body shaking in the aftermath, skin flushed and sweaty. Monroe was rubbing soothing palms up and down her legs, claws kept carefully away but that was the only place he was touching her. He was still wolfed out, eyes a little wild but he only sat back on his heels and stared at her, amazingly patient, she thought, smile curling up her lips.

Since she still doubted she could manage words, she merely beckoned him up and when he hesitated, grabbed his shoulders and tugged him up, kissing him languidly (if a bit carefully because of the fangs) even as she worked his clothes off him.

It didn’t take long since he was just as eager to be naked and soon she was settling him back between her legs, his hips cradled between her thighs.

“Should I - ah…?” He gestured to his face, voice a low rasp and in answer she curled her fingers in the fur covering his chest and tugged.

“Nah, I like it.”

She kissed his jaw even as she reached down between him, taking him by the root and giving his girth a squeeze.

“So big.” she cooed. “So hard, poor baby, I’ve made you wait, haven’t I?”

He whined as she stroked him, hips jerking in aborted movement and she wasted no more time guiding him inside her, the two of them groaning in tandem as he slid into her. He WAS big but she was so wet, so relaxed from her orgasm that he slid in her easy, like he belonged there, like she was made for him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he began to move inside her. He was slow and a little hesitant, clawed hands fluttering uselessly around her and in retaliation she nipped hard at his shoulder, fur in her mouth.

“I won’t break, I’m a Grimm, remember? Fuck me like you mean it.”

She bit him again, for good measure.

He snarled, hands going to her hips, claws prickling her skin as he pulled out and slammed back in all at once. It made her cry out, made her drop her head back even as she clutched him tighter. He didn’t need any more encouragement after that, pounding into her like the animal he told her he was, snarling and growling with every slam of his hips. She was moaning and crying out with him, whimpering as he went deep, so deep.

It couldn’t last long, not with all the foreplay that came before, not with how desperate they both were for it. His hands left her hips, moved down to her thighs where he pushed them up, nearly folding her in half. It got him that much deeper even as he reared back to stare down at where they were connected. She fumbled one hand between them, running her fingers over her mound and down to where her clit was nestled. She rubbed herself, once, twice, panting so hard her lips were wet with it and when Monroe dragged his red eyes up to hers, she very deliberately licked her lips.

He howled, slamming into her last time, hips jerking incrementally as he flooded her with heat so intense that it triggered her second orgasm without any help from her fingers. They both shook with it, his body arching into her’s like a bow as she clung to him as hard as she could. They came down slowly, bodies relaxing as the crests eased into a languid pool of post-pleasure.

They shifted slowly, sweat-slick skin sticking together, Monroe gently moving her legs down until they were tangled with his longer ones. They moved apart but not much, barely at all, curled together on the couch, panting into each other’s skin. He was back to human, fangs and claws hidden but she knew they were still there, just below the surface.

Nic ran her hand down his back, his shoulder, his arm, practically smooth now compared to the fur of before despite the fact that he was hairy as man. He nuzzled at her breasts, pressing gentle-mouthed kisses where ever he could reach. They drowsed like that for a while, tv still flickering across the room.

“So,” she said, when she had finally gotten tired of the quiet. “Next time, doggy-style?”

He groaned at the joke but she noticed he didn’t say no.


End file.
